Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-pack type curable composition comprising an epoxy resin and an organic elastomeric polymer having at least one silicon-containing group to the silicon atom of which a hydroxyl group and/or a hydrolyzable group are bonded and which is cross linkable through formation of a siloxane linkage (hereinafter referred to as "silicon-containing reactive group) in a molecule.